


It Takes Two to Tango

by DigitalMess90



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: Vaggie has a secret that she doesn't want anyone to find out about... uh oh.A light little one-shot I threw together.  Just to remind myself what it's like when things don't devolve into screaming insanity.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	It Takes Two to Tango

The happy hotel was open, more sinners had turned up than originally expected, this was wonderful news for Charlie. The downtrodden and miserable, they came in their droves to try to seek redemption. The princess was over the moon, it didn’t come without its challenges, all these sinners crammed together led to fights and arguments constantly as they battle through withdrawal of heavy drinking or drugs. Their sinister benefactor, Alastor the radio demon found this endlessly entertaining, which in the grand scheme of things was perfect, a bored radio demon tended to wander off and get into trouble, the slaughtering kind of trouble. 

Vaggie was just finishing up her last minute morning checks before she went for lunch, everything was okay. She stood at the font lobby and to her deepest regret Alastor was sat at the bar idly taking a drink and talking to Husk. She spoke quietly as not to interrupt their conversation and also not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. 

“I’m having my lunch break, I’ll deal with whatever when I get back.” Husk just grumbled an acknowledgment but Alastor’s eyes darted to stare at her.

Shit.

It’s like he knew there was something there and he couldn’t help but stick his curious nose into things.

“Doing anything particular?” Vaggie crossed her arms.

“Not that it’s any of your business but me and Charlie are going to have lunch together…” Alastor let out a laugh and the static tune in the background blared out with an old swanning song.

“A romantic picnic for two hellish lovers?” 

“Something like that…” She tried to be dismissive as she turned to leave, that was a mistake. Alastor’s grin became thin and snake like, Vaggie would never normally let that sort of comment slide without an insult, she was hiding something. Alastor turned back to Husk and the old cat gave him a deadpan stare.

“I know that fuckin’ look.” Alastor smiled at him and took another sip of his drink.

“My dear Husker, I’m just a slave to my penchant for searching for entertainment! Would you blame the pen for the work of an author?” 

“Uh-huh…” Husk had lost interest in the conversation and took a large swig from his bottle whilst Alastor waited for the perfect time to move.

Vaggie had a secret, a deep secret and she would have no one in this accursed place ever learn of it, well except for Charlie of course. It was embarrassing and the thought of it becoming public knowledge drove a red flush across the grey souls face, her reputation in tatters and everything would fall apart.

She got to the door that was hers and Charlie’s and took a careful look down the corridor to make sure no one saw her as she unlocked the door and stepped inside, locking it immediately. Since Charlie and her were staying together in the hotel, they had one of the penthouse suites, a large grand affair, but it suited the princess of hell, a large open space that led to the huge king-size bed that had a silken drape above it, two large wardrobes stood side by side and in the corner was a small dining area, it was truly fit for royalty and all off of the furniture looked exquisite. 

“Were you seen?” Charlie’s laughing mockery sounded out and Vaggie frowned as she turned to look at the princess of hell sat on the edge bed, she spoke out and looked put out.

“Charlie…” That pale face across from her gave her a silly smile and rolled her eyes.

“Vaggie, it’s such a silly thing to want to hide! It would be so easier if we could just do it whenever!” Vaggie folded her arms.

“It would be awful if they found out! They would laugh!” She gestured to the door.

“Imagine if Angel found out! He would never let me forget it! No one would listen to me! How can I help manage the hotel if no one would respect me? It’s so busy right now this is the _last_ thing that we would want.” Charlie shifted around and slid off the bed, she gave her a soft smile, moved over to Vaggie and reached out to hold onto her hands and lowered them to hang gently by their sides.

“You’re overreacting, it wouldn’t be that bad… and if it scared you this much, why did you even tell me?” Vaggie pause and then gave Charlie a wide-eyed look as she gently smiled at her and the colour rose in her cheeks.

“Because, I wanted to share everything with you…” Charlie’s face softened instantly.

“Oh Vaggie, I love you.” 

“Love you too.” They shared a quick kiss and Charlie let go of Vaggie’s hands. 

“I’m going to get ready okay?” Charlie nodded and smiled as Vaggie quickly moved over, opened their wardrobe and took a large object wrapped in a black plastic bag, before she moved quickly over and shut the bathroom door. Charlie shook her head and grinned, Vaggie was ridiculous but she loved her dearly, moving over she approached the table where an ornate gramophone sat, she started to wind the handle on the side of the thing and the turntable began to spin, she turned the large bronze horn towards the centre of the room and lifted the needle as she thumbed through the small amount of records that were stacked neatly next to it until she found the one she was after slipping it delicately out, she placed it down on the spinning track and waited to lower the needle. 

There was a sound as the door across from her opened again.

“Ready?” Vaggie called across to her and Charlie smiled as she turned and dropped the needle.

“Of course.” There was a scratching noise and then the start of the music as Charlie moved towards the large empty space in their room to meet Vaggie.

Vaggie loved to dance.

She loved it, the sour and stern fighter who always seemed to suck the joy out of a conversation, had enjoyed dancing when she was alive and it carried over straight into the afterlife with her. 

Vaggie stood there completely changed, her usual outfit gone, she was wearing a brilliant red flamenco dress that hugged her figure until it reached her hips and then layers of frills fell down until they almost touched the floor, just enough space existed to reveal the black polished heels she was wearing. A sharp cutting neck line and her usual choker gone Vaggie, let out a small smile as she tapped her feet over and they met, with the slightly taller heels the top of her head was just above Charlie instead of the other way around. The grey soul reached a hand to hold the small of Charlie’s back and pulled her in close. 

Then the music started proper, a grand brass band playing the tango, and Vaggie moved as if it was as natural as breathing. She led and Charlie's smiling face was locked onto her dance partner. They spun, moved and shifted around in perfect harmony. Charlie learnt to dance years ago as part of her joy of musical theatre, but it seemed to fit with Vaggie just perfectly, two pieces of a puzzle. There was a lull in the music and Charlie took the time to lift a leg around the back of Vaggie’s legs and she placed her hand there to hold it as she moved her face close for a kiss, but the beat had started again and almost as a tease Vaggie had let go and twisted Charlie to face the other direction, the princess let out a soft laugh and caught sight of Vaggie’s smiling face. 

Was it getting hot? Or was it just Charlie, as the intimate dance continued and she became lost in Vaggie’s concentrating gaze, it was magical to be led by her and it felt so very warm. Both of their breathing became more laboured as the song blasted its tune but soon the final few bars were being played and Charlie gasped with delight as Vaggie turned and dropped Charlie straight down so she was almost horizontal with the floor and with just Vaggie’s hand to support her as she stood bent over her, inches from her face. The song ended with the needle slipped to the centre and started scratching away, neither of them moved. Then Charlie’s hands came up to wind fingers behind Vaggie’s neck and into the mane of her silvery hair she lifted herself as Vaggie bent down to meet her half-way and they shared a long and tender kiss, soft and gentle, just the way Charlie loved it. There was a laugh and Vaggie’s head snapped to the side to see a smiling shadow plastered on their door and her mouth fell open. It gave her a wink and slithered back under the door.

“Oh, shit…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from writing this weekend but fancied doing something slightly different in the interim. Like to try working with new themes. Anyway hope you enjoyed a cute little slice of hell.


End file.
